Dark Paradise (NARUHINA)
by shizuka uchiha
Summary: Durante siglos los licantropos hemos sido simples seres mitológicos criaturas creadas de la mente, hechas para simples cuentos de hadas una epidemi acaos colectivo y la guerra se hicieron presentes y fui arrastrado a pelear por mi vida a una corta edad llevado hasta el borde de la muerte esperando mi final sobre la fría nieve unos cálidos brazos y bellos ojos color perla me salvaro
1. Prólogo

Durante siglos los licántropos hemos sido simples seres mitológicos para los humanos. Criaturas creadas de la mente, hechas para simples cuentos de hadas. Clanes de vampiros, lobos, brujas y más.

Durante ésos siglos hemos vivido en las sombras aprovechando ese calificativo de mito. Hasta que una epidemia atacó el mundo oculto de todos nosotros no solo los licántropos matando a más de la mitad del mundo oculto.

.

.

.

Me llamo naruto, Yo nací de la unión de Minato namikaze y Kushina uzumaki dos lobos de sangre pura y de linaje muy fuerte. Después de que la epidemia atacó los clanes tomaron medidas drásticas para cuidar a los cachorros, ya que el número de individuos se había reducido y los nacimientos se habían reducido también y eran pocas las crías que nacían sanas.

El clan de los lobos había traído una nueva generación al mundo, cosa que molestaba a los demás clanes que apenas controlaban en índice de natalidad. Todos los clanes buscaban alguna cura o vacuna contra le epidemia y eso creaba guerras gracias a la desconfianza.

Los clanes habían tomado medidas drásticas para no extinguirse, una de ellas era siempre mantener preñadas a las hembras y una que a nadie le gustaba y era reproducirse con humanos.

Cinco años pasaron y ciertamente había algo de normalidad entorno a la vida cotidiana. Yo jugaba en la nieve con mi padre al igual que con otros niños, estaba todo pacífico hasta que alguien llegó agitado y se acercó a mi padre.

- **minato-sama están atacando la casa** -

Mire a papá enfurecido, me tomo y me entregó a mi madre, los demás padres hacían lo mismo, logré a ver a mis mejores amigos, sasuke y sakura mientras eran llevados lejos del jardín una explosión se escuchó dentro de la casa y mire a mi padre que me dedico una sonrisa.

- **hijo cuida a mamá mientras papá arregla este problema** \- acarició mi cabeza y luego se dirigió a mi madre.

\- **vete con las otras hembras y cuiden a los cachorros, nosotros nos encargamos de esto** -

Los miré darse un beso y gracias a eso puse una cara de asco. Corriendo mi madre salió de la casa, alcanzando a las otras lobas, íbamos rumbo al bosque a un refugio especial para nosotros.

Para ser cachorros siempre estamos al tanto de lo que pueda pasar los adultos se encargan de que sepamos qué hacer en estas situaciones. Llevamos una hora caminando hasta que mire a todas las adultas ponerse en posición de pelea.

Mi madre me puso detrás de ella -prepárate para correr naruto- eso me asusté. De los arbustos saltaron tres inmensos animales parecían lobos incompletos, mi madre tomó su forma bestial de una inmensos loba roja incluso más grande que nuestros atacantes.

Estaba tan asustado que me quede congelado mientras miraba a mi mamá pelear al igual que las demás. Aunque parecían lobos impuros tenían la energía suficiente para darles pelea a las adultas. Me quede ahí sin poder moverme o hacer algo hasta que sentí que me jalaron hacía atrás.

- **dobe, muévete no escuchaste hay que correr** \- sasuke y sakura se transformaron y reaccione e hice lo mismo.

Nuestra forma lobuna es la de simples cachorros pero en ella somos más rápidos así que es perfecta para escapar. Corrimos rumbo a el refugio ahí estaríamos bien hasta que nuestras madres llegarán. Estábamos cerca hasta que uno de los lobos impuros aprecio y nos atacó, sasuke y yo lo esquivamos pero atrapó a sakura y tenía planeado irse con ella.

- **naruto distráelo, yo atacare a sus ojos y cuando suelte a sakura escapamos** -

Sasuke subió por su lomo y atacó sus ojos, pero todo salió mal, tomo a sakura y golpeó sasuke con ella lanzándolos lejos. Caminó hacia donde estaban, con intención de matarlos corrí por su cuerpo y mordí su garganta intentando quitar la atención de mis amigos.

Pero me tomo por el torso enterrado sus garras en mi cuerpo para después azotarme contra el suelo, como pude me levanté y salí corriendo, tenía que alejar a esa cosa de mis inconscientes amigos.

Giré un poco la cabeza y mire que si me seguía, aumente mi velocidad al correr a pesar de las heridas en mi cuerpo. Oí su cuerpo azotar contar los árboles mientras los derribó a su paso y eso solo me hacía correr más rápido. Sentí mis heridas arder y como la sangre escurría por mi cuerpo. Estaba cerca de los perímetros de la casa del clan, me detuve ya no podía correr mire a esa cosa abalanzándose hacia mi listo para mi final que nunca llegó ya que un gran lobo amarillo se lanzó deteniendo a esa cosa. Era mi padre estaba peleando con ese animal me miro y entendí lo que me dijo debía seguir corriendo el lugar no era seguro.

Con el dolor infernal de mi cuerpo seguí corriendo dejando la nieve debajo de mí de color carmesí. Llegué hasta un claro y me desplome sobre la nieve pues ya no podía más, respiraba con dificultad mi vista ya estaba borrosa. Escuche pisadas acercándose hacia mí, aún conservaba mi forma de lobo no tenía fuerzas para deshacerle, el ruido de los pasos se acercaba más hasta que de detuvieron frente a mí, sólo pude ver una sombra borrosa antes de desmayarme en la fría nieve.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, ya una vez bien despierto mire a mí alrededor y note que me encontraba en una cabaña de madera, tenían la chimenea prendida para calentar toda la casa. Intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, logre girar mi cabeza y ver que estaba vendado y en un colchón caliente, aún conservaba mi forma lobuna no sé como pero aun la tenía, escuche la puerta abrirse y me puse alerta no podía moverme pero atacaría a quien me quisiera hacer daño. Escuche pequeños pasos hasta que logre ver a una linda niña acercarse a mí, tenía el cabello de un hermoso color negro azulado y unos lindos ojos del color de una perla.

Me miro y con delicadeza se acercó a mí y yo con algo de desconfianza la deja acercarse, acaricio mi cabeza y reviso mis vendas y las cambio.

_ **parece que ya estas mejor** _ no dije nada, ella era un dulce niña humana que seguramente no sabía nada de mi especie y si hablaba seguramente solo la espantaría, así que solo acaricie su mejilla con mi hocico en muestra afirmativa y ella comenzó a reír y acariciarme y sí que se sintió bien.

Fue a la mesa y saco algo de ahí luego volvió a la cama y me mostro dos platos con comida caliente y un poco de pan_ **Come así te recuperaras más rápido y ten cuidado está caliente** _ hice caso y comencé a comer y juro que es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Al terminar lamí su mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y entonces volví a escuchar su dulce risa.

_ **me llamo hinata y espero que me hagas compañía por un tiempo** _

.

.

.

Paso un mes y yo seguía en la caballa junto a hinata, no tarde mucho en recuperarme pero en ningún momento deje mi forma de lobo no quería asustar a hinata, pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, dormimos juntos, jugamos juntos, comemos juntos, hacemos casi todo juntos incluso cazo algunos animales para que ella cocine, no quiero dejarla sola ella no parece tener a nadie yo soy su único amigo. Es de mañana y hinata seguía dormida así que salgo a cazar algo para desayunar, me aleje bastante en busca de comida, hasta que capte un olor familiar, corrí hasta donde mis patas me lo permitieron y me topé con la figura de mi padre, por primera vez en un mes volví a mi forma humana y salí corriendo a abrazar a mi papa, quien con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llorosos me abrazo.

_ **hijo mío me tenías preocupado pensé que no volvería a verte** _

_ **p..papá cuanto te extrañe** _ abrace más a mi padre y él también me apretó más a su pecho, me separo un poco y comenzó a olfatearme

_ **¿Naruto de quien es el olor que traes enzima?** _

_ **es de mi amiga hinata ella me salvó de morir en la nieve** _ ahí recordé que deja a hinata sola y que algo podía pasarle

_ **papá tengo que ir con ella está sola** _

_ **está bien quiero ver quien salvo a mi hijo** _ mi papá se trasformó y me monto en su lomo para que no sintiera frio ya que estaba desnudo en unos minutos llegamos a la cabaña pero algo andaba mal, había otros olores junto al de hinata, entre corriendo pero no había nadie, papá aprecio atrás de mí, desesperado busque por toda la cabaña pero no encontré a nadie, comencé a tirar las cosas de todo el lugar, hasta que mi padre me detuvo.

_ **cálmate, quien se la haya llevado era de su familia, los olores del lugar todos tienen algo familiar** _

_ **no me importa, hinata es mía y nadie tena derecho a llevársela** _ comencé a llorar mientras mi padre intentaba consolarme

_ ¡ **NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO ME CUESTE LA ENCONTRARE!** _

.

.

.

Me desperté agitado, hace mucho que no soñaba con hinata. Después de años de buscarla y no encontrarla me rendí y seguí con mi vida, ese sueño me recordó la promesa que le hice ese día.

Me levante de mi cama me duche y me vestí con mi traje para ir al trabajo, fui por mi auto y salí rumbo a la oficina como siempre, al estacionar mi auto un olor llego a mí, un olor que no sentía hace 18 años, corrí hasta salir del estacionamiento y al otro lado de la calle estaba ella estoy más que seguro que era ella el olor no me mentía, iba a cruzar la calle pero los autos no me lo permitían estaba desesperado, luego vi como un auto se para frente de ella y el chófer le abría la puerta y se alejaban.

_ **esta vez no te dejare ir hinata** _

Continuara...

Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios hasta la próxima


	2. Capítulo 1

Naruto sintió su presión arterial aumentar y comenzó a marease, camino tambaleante de nuevo hacia su auto. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos.

Entro al auto y se lanzó al asiento trasero, cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración. Volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos y se encontró en un viajo cuarto de calderas sus ojos se conectaron con los de la inmensa bestia frente a el.

_ pensé que no volverías a hablar conmigo_

_¿Donde esta nuestra hembra?_

_no sé de qué me hablas_

_ No te hagas el imbécil volviste a sentir su olor_

_es nuestra amiga lo has olvidado, la que nos salvó de morir_

_Claro que no lo olvidó, por eso te pregunto dónde está nuestra hembra_

_es nuestra amiga kurama_

_ ¡CLARO QUE NO!, Nuestra hembra esta lista para recibirnos ve búscala y marcala _ gruño. naruto se molestó y encaro a kurama.

_ Hinta es mi amiga y lo que quiero es volver..._ kurama lo detuvo con una carcajada

_ Ja volver a que , ser el animal que la acompañaba, si mal no te recuerdo nunca le mostramos nuestra forma humana_

Naruto miro a kurama con reproche.

_sabes entiendo que cuando eras un simple cachorro no notarás el olor de tu pareja, pero yo si ahora se que tu también_ kurama caminaba al rededor de naruto, como un animal listo para cazar a su presa.

_ Cállate _ El rubio apretó la mandíbula.

_ a mi no me engañas naruto yo soy tu instinto, tu bestia interior , él responsable de qué seas un licantropo de linaje tan puro, hinata es nuestra lo olvidas tu mismo lo dijiste.

_ lo dije pero ella es mi amiga así que sácate de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de que es mi hembra, voy a encontrarla y veré como acercarme a ella _

Naruto comenzó a alejarse mientras kurama se recostaba y sonreía.

_ Cuándo vuelvas a verla y sentir su olor y quieras hundirte en ella me darás la razón y una última cosa aun no te das cuenta de que es realmente ella_

.

.

.

Volvió a abrir los ojos estaba totalmente empapado de sudor. Suspiro cansado y paso la mano por sus dorados cabellos. hace años que no sentía así de vivo.

Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento. Condujo un par de horas hasta llegar fuera de la cuidad dejó el auto sin importarle que pasará con el. Trajo su mano a la boca y mordió su dedo pulgar y formó un sello.

Una gran puerta se abrió del otro lado se encontró un azabache en un yukata negro y violeta.

_El hijo pródigo a regresado he_

_Hoy estas gracioso teme_

_ la manada se emocionó al saber que volverías y quieren saber el porque _

_Cuándo lleguemos a casa te lo cuento sasuke_

Ambos pasaron por aquella puerta que al cerrarse los dejó con el hermoso panorama de las verdes montañas.

_El aire de nuestro mundo es muy distinto al de los humanos _ sonrío naruto.

_Claro que es distinto a el de aquí ya que este no esta contaminado _

_oye sasuke _ miro a su amigo y sonrío_ una carrera como el los viejos tiempos_

Tomaron un poco de impulso para luego transformarse en unos inmensos lobos de color negro como la noche y el otro de un color naranja casi rojizo. Corriendo con poderío e imponente majestuosidad mientras el viento recorría su pelaje y la satisfacción de la tención en sus músculos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la inmensa mansión poco a poco fueron tomando su forma humana de nuevo, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos cuerpos desnudos mientras las hembras contemplaban embobadas.

Para los lobos era normal mostrar sus cuerpos así que no sentían vergüenza ya que eran serés dotados de formidable atractivo y belleza.

_la manada a crecido bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí_ naruto sacudia el sudor de cabeza

_si hay mas cachorros y adolecentes pero se debe a que muchos adultos an desaparecido_

_sera que estan muriendo _ la preocupación se escucho en la voz de naruto

_ entremos a la casa primero y seguimos hablando dobe_

Al llegar a la entrada sakura los esperaba, amablemente le entrego un yukata y ropa interior limpia a naruto en cambio a sasuke le lanzo las cosas en la cara y se fue sin decir nada.

_De que me perdí_ naruto parpadeo varias veces incluso froto sus ojos para ver si era un sueño.

En silencio sasuke comenzó a vestirse y naruto hizo lo mismo.

_Esta molesta conmigo_sasuke ladeo la cabeza evitando la mirada de naruto.

_Eso lo note, lo que quiero saver es el porque_ naruto alzó una seja.

_No he hablado con ella desde que la marque como mi hembra _

Naruto se quedó pálido al oír eso.

_Espera el poderoso sasuke se ató a una hembra que ama desde que éramos cachorros y ahora tiene miedo de hablarle_

_ claro que no dobe pero no se como actuar pues no recuerdo todo en el ritual _

Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas muy sonoras que llamó la atención de todos asi que sasuke enfurecido le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbó al suelo pero no dejó de reír.

_ja ja co..co..como e..e..es eso posible ja ja ja _

Sasuke comenzó a molestarse con tanta atención asi que arrastró a naruto hasta adentro en una sala privada.

_ ya puedes callarte _ el tono de fastidio era evidente en la voz de sasuke

_ya estoy bien_ limpio una lágrima de su mejilla_ pero enserio como es que no recuerdas el haber marcado a la hembra que será tu pareja para toda la vida_ solto el sarcasmo.

_mira estaba ebrio y en un ataque de celos paso _sasuke puso cara sería _ no quería que fuera así yo quería guardar en mi memoria cada segundo mientras la marcada como mi pareja.

_ ignorarla no arregla nada sabes_

_si lo se naruto pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi pareja si no porque esta noche es la presentación de los herederos_

_si mamá me lo recordó dijo que muchas familias vendrán a la ceremonia_

_ la verdad me sorprende que vallas a estar presente_

Naruto sonrío y miro a sasuke.

_ al fin la encontré sasuke_

Este abrió los ojos desmesurados para después poner una mirada seria sobre naruto que sonreia como el idiota que hace años era y que dejo de ser después de renunciar a aquella chica.

_ya que entramos en ese tema de hace tantos años_guardo silencio por un rato_ ¿Te as dado cuenta que esa chica que tanto as buscado no es humana ?_

naruto guardó silencio por un momento.

_ No es posible sasuke ella no tenía el olor de alguna raza de bestia o demonios_

_Naruto se consiente que a nuestro mundo no pueden entrar los humanos y a ella la conociste aquí no esas terco._

.

.

.

Una hermosa azabache de ojos perlas disfrutaba de la relajante sensación del agua recorriendo su piel desnuda. La ducha al aire libre le daba una sensación reconfortante de estar libre.

_ eres hermosa hinata_

Esa voz masculina se llevo todo sentimiento agradable que hinata pudiese tener sin vergüenza de ser vista se dio la vuelta y fijo su mirada en un hombre de cabellos blancos y unos interesantes ojos azules viéndola desde la entrada a aquél lugar privada de la vista de cualquiera.

_¿Que quieres toneri?_ solto el mayor tono de desagrado que pudo salir de su boca.

_ Que cruel hime_ ignoro la hostilidad y comenzó a acercarse.

_Quédate ahí y dime ¿Qué quieres?_

_Cálmate quería saber si iras a la presentación de los herederos no saques los colmillos hermosa _

Ella lo miró de una manera muy desafiante dándole a entender que no se trago lo que me dijo.

_Esta bien me atrapaste_ se comenzó a acercarse más _Quiero marcarte antes de que vallas a la ceremonia_

_Si quieres salir vivo de aquí aléjate _ un hombre de cabellos castaño y de una mirada perla igual a la de hinata aprecio detrás de toneri .

_Que agresivos son los de tu familia hime-chan será por su linaje tan puro_

_ eres desesperante toneri_ hinata tomo una bata de baño y cubrió su cuerpo.

_Vamos hinata no encontrarás a un lobo con mejor linaje, pureza y fuerza que yo. acéptame como tu macho_ toneri sonrío arrogante.

_te equivocas toneri a ese macho hace mucho que lo encontré _

La sonrisa se esfumó. Hinata paso por su lado sin decir nada dejando a un Iracundo toneri.

_Vamos neji hay que prepararnos para la presentación_

Cambiaban por los pasillos de aquella gran y tradicional mansión japonesa al llegar a la habitación hinata tomo sus kimono y se vistió mientras neji espero afuera.

_No entiendo porque en este mundo aun tienen esa anticuada tradición_ tomo un cepillo y delicadamente lo pasaba por su largó y suave cabello.

_Es normal hinata-sama está tradición se creo en los primeros años de aquella epidemia y se usaba para saber cuántos miembros les quedaban a las manadas y familias_

Hinata término con su cabello miro hacia el jardín que estaba al lado de su puerta.

_Tu sabes porque regrese del mundo humano _

Neji arqueo una ceja al ver la felicidad de hinata.

_ hinata-sama esta segura de buscar a ese lobo puede que ya tenga una compañera _

_Claro que no_ dijo de inmediato algo molesta _ su olor no tenía rastro de ninguna hembra.

_Usted es una loba muy especial así que tenga cuidado de buscar a ese macho durante la ceremonia tenga en cuenta la pureza de su linaje_

_Lo se neji pero entiende desde que lo vi muriendo en la nieve sentí la necesidad de cuidarlo y de estar a su lado el nunca se dio cuenta de que no era humana _

_ Y usted nunca vio su forma humana hinata-sama tenga en cuenta eso_

Neji salió de la habitación dejando a hinata con la palabra en la boca. Hinata se recosto en el tatami y medito las palabras de su hermano. Su tiempo era limitado en el mundo oculto asi que debía encontrarlo rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

Era un hermoso campo cubierto de un fino manto de césped verde al rededor se encontraban cientos de tiendas de campaña unas muy simples y otros mas ostentosas miles de manadas de habían movilizado hasta ese campo que sería utilizado en la ceremonia.

Los lobos machos exhibían sus cuerpos con orgullo mientras las hembras los observaban desde una distancia prudente.

-apesta a testosterona todo el campo, en especial tu- sasuke miro a naruto que solo vestía un pantalón de lona y exhibía su torso.

\- y tu como ya tienes hembra como buen macho te tapas todito- naruto comenzó a reír muy someramente.

\- a todo esto si no vas a participar porque te andas exhibiendo con las hembras-

-no me ando exhibíendo pero mi cuerpo a aumentado mucho su calor últimamente-

\- ya te lo dije eso es culpa de tu pareja su olor te hace entrar en celo-

\- no sigas con eso sasuke ya te dije que hinata es mi amiga- bufo molesto

-si claro y por eso tu tienda de acampar está lejos de la de los demás seguro es para poder darte amor solo- sasuke comenzó a reír mientras naruto ponía cara sería.

\- veo bastantes manadas - naruto observaba el tumulto de personas.

-Si aumentó más que hace algunos años incluso la manada de lo hyuga participara esta vez -

-nunca había escuchado de ellos -

-Son lobos de las zonas nevadas así que por eso son poco conocidos dicen que traen a hembras y machos de linaje puro-

\- por eso es que tantas manadas an aceptado venir entonces- naruto se puso serio.

-tal parece que si, pero eso ya lo veremos si estan aquí es porque necesitan diversidad genética para seguir reproduciendoce.

\- si mal no recuerdo la presentación de herederos consistía en tres partes el banquete de apertura, la medición de fuerza y la elección de las parejas verdad sasuke-

-si dobe y a nosotros no toca supervisar a los adolescentes -

Sasuke tocó el hombro de naruto y lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos.

Las horas avanzaron rápidamente y la noche comenzó a caer en el campamento. Una gran fogata en el centro daba vida al lugar los lobos mayores rondaban mantenimiento el orden las tiendas de campaña de los alfa de las mandas eran las mas grandes y se encontraban alejadas de las de los demás.

Naruto rondaba tranquilamente robando suspiros de las hembras y gruñidos amenazantes de los machos. Todo estaba tranquilamente hasta que percibió un olor muy conocido dulce y atrayente , respiró profundamente intentando llenar sus pulmones con tan embriagador olor y mantenerlo en ellos tanto como pudiera.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse la presión en su sangre aumentó sus colmillos brotaron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Rondo el campamento en busca de el origen del aroma logró ver a alguien vestido con una capucha y de ella provenía el celestial aroma.

Al verse descubierta aquélla persona misteriosa huyó a las profundidades del bosque naruto sin pensarlo tanto corrió tras ella, al cabo de unos minutos de adentrarse al bosque visualizo su tienda de campaña que era bastante grande y desde afuera se miraba que estaba iluminada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró, sus pies tocaron la suavidad de las cientos de pieles que cubrían el suelo y sus ojos se cautivaron con la imagen tan erótica frente a el.

Una hermosa mujer de espalda cuya cabellera negro azulado cubría su espalda pero no ocultaba la pequeña cintura y anchas caderas de la mujer y las nalgas perfectamente redondas qué pedían a gritos que él las tocara, su piel de porcelana lo tentaba a dejar toda clase de marcas en ella.

Naruto se acercó con cautela y poso una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra tomo uno de sus grandes senos para luego ocultar su nariz en su cuello para aspirar su dulce aroma, mientras le sacaba suspiros a ella.

-¿Hinata que me estas haciendo?- deslizaba su mano acariciando la cadera de hinata y con la otra apretando su seno y restregando su prominente erección contra su trasero.

Hinata rompió el agarré y se dio vuelta y por primera vez en años volvió a ver aquellos ojos azules pero esta vez conoció al atractivo macho dueño de estos.

-Creí que me habías olvidado - pasó sus brazos por el cuello de naruto. Su cuerpo era bastante pequeño en contraste de naruto.

\- eso jamás, pase años buscandote- naruto acerco su rostro al de ella al punto que sentir el dulce aliento de ella sobre sus labios

\- si que creciste mucho- hinata tomo con su manos la erección de naruto mientras que con la otra acarició todo su torso. - ya no eres aquél Lobezno que encontré moribundo en la nieve-

El corazón de naruto latía a mil por hora y su cerebro estaba aturdido.

-Dime tu nombre, quiero saber cuál es el nombre de mi macho el cual gemire mientras me hagas tuya- hinata roso sutilmente sus labios.

-Naruto- en un tono gutural pronunció su nombre.

Tomo con desesperación los labios de hinata y con sus brazos la apretó mas hacia él. Rápidamente naruto tumbó a hinata sobre las pieles y comenzó a besar y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Repartió besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta llegar a su vientre.

Abrió las piernas de hinata y poso su cara entré ellas comenzó con pequeños besos sobre su vulva para después seguir con lamidas profundas. Lamio y succiono el clítoris de hinata con mucho impetuo.

Hinata se retorcia y apretaba con una de sus manos las sueves pieles mientras que la otra acaricia los dorados cabellos de naruto. Un par de lamidas mas y hinata arqueo la espalda y llegó a su primer orgasmos. Naruto elevó su rostro con una sonrisa triunfante y miró como el pecho de hinata subía y bajaba en busca de recuperar el aire.

Sin esperar a que se recuperará tomo a hinata y le dio vuelta dejándola boca abajo, quitó sus pantalones que ya tenían una evidente mancha y dejó libre su pene totalmente erecto. Tomo la cadera de hinata y la elevó un poco, se posiciono sobre ella y rozó la punta de su pene la vagina de hinata.

\- tendré cuidado asi que intenta relajarte-

\- confió en ti-

La mente de ambos estaba nublada por la excitación. Naruto comenzó a penetrar delicadamente y al llegar al himen lo rompió de una sola vez, hinata apretó la mandíbula, el dolor no era mucho pero lo suficientemente incómodo. Naruto tomo su mano, se inclinó con cuidado se no moverse y comenzó a dar suaves besos que incitaban a hinata a excitarse más.

-ha..ha N-naruto muévete- movió levemente la cadera.

\- Eres jodidamente estrecha-

Comenzó con embestidas suaves pero no duró mucho ya qué hinata movió su cadera haciendo que naruto aumentará la intensidad. Hinata enterró la cara en las pieles mientras levantaba la cadera para que naruto la penetrara con mas fuerza.

Ambos estaban al limite asi qué naruto mordió el cuello de hinata mientras la penetró con mas fuerza, llegando ambos al preciado orgasmos.

Continuara...

Lamentó la demora y como compensación les doy un capítulo largó perdonen lo errores y espero les guste asi que comenté y voten nos leemos luego criaturas.


End file.
